This invention relates to providing a system for high altitude and near-space operations. More particularly, this invention relates to providing a system enabling safe manned and unmanned operations at extremely high altitudes (above about 70,000 feet). Even more particularly, this invention relates to providing such systems enabling stratospheric visits. And even more particularly, this invention relates to providing such systems enabling stratospheric visits using lighter-than-air vehicles.
There is increasing interest in technologies enabling high altitude and near space access for tourism, research, education and other scientific and commercial pursuits. As the introduction of the airplane, the computer, and the internet proved, making new regions of our planet accessible can bring about revolutionary scientific, social, and economic advances. A need exists for new technologies providing safe, low-cost, access to high altitude and near-space regions of the Earth's atmosphere.